Untouched
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Bella, Jasper, and Emmett grew up in V.A.F.O a vampire academy for orphans. The Cullens buy them. When you’re bought from V.A.F.O you have to serve and pleasure your buyer who also happens to be your fiancé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two: Rules and Past

[EPOV]

The car pulled out of V.A.F.O with a bump. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were looking out of the window at the scenery When they saw us looking they turned around and sighed, looking at their lap.

"It's been three years since we left V.A.F.O.," Bella explained. The other two nodded along.

"Bella… said you and Jasper were the only ones who remembered their entire life. Would you care to share? I mean if we're going to be sister-in-laws and housemates so we should know each other properly. Do you mind if the others listened too?" Alice asked quietly. Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's a bit sad though. So I'm not sure if you guys would want to hear it?"

"Bella we need to know more about you guys if we're going to be spending the rest of eternity together," I said softly. She looked at me and shook her head up and down.

"It all started when Jasper and I were 3. My mother had left my father and us for a guy named Phil. My father took out his grief and anger on us. At first he ignored us so we had to fend for ourselves. Then when we turned 5 he started abusing us. He also made us the slaves of the house. I would cook and do the laundry. Jasper would clean the house and do the shopping. Sometimes we would trade jobs depending on who got the worse end of Charlie's beatings. Normally it would be me because I looked a lot like Renée. When we were 13 Charlie died in a car crash and the police found out about the abuse. We were sent to live with our mother in Phoenix. For our 14th birthday Phil took us on a cruise to Alaska, much against Renée's wishes. There we stopped at a port and went exploring. We were taking a walk in the forest when we were attacked by vampires. Our blood is unusually sweet for humans so three of them got tempted. They bit Jasper and I in different places. I got bitten in six places and Jasper five. Then their leader realized what they had done and sucked the venom out so that we wouldn't become one of them, as it is illegal to create a vampire below the age of 17. They killed our parents and took us to live in V.A.F.O. We've been their ever since," she finished sadly with tears pouring down her face. She looked so sad that I pulled her into a hug. At first she was surprised but then she relaxed and returned the hug. I was glad of this progress. Then Jasper gasped. Bella pulled away and looked at him.

Jasper leaned across me and whispered to Bella, "What happened to the 'no going over to the dark side' promise we made?"

"Say that to Emmett!" Bella defended herself. We looked over to Emmett and saw him eating Rosalie's face. Jasper turned back to Bella.

"I feel nauseated," Jasper moaned. Bella nodded with a look of disgust on her face.

"Get a room you two," Alice complained. They broke apart and Rosalie frowned but didn't say anything.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she and Jasper were staring at each other with concentration.

"Hmm, I think you're right," Jasper mumbled. "No. I won't betray you in that sense."

I had no clue what they were talking about. Bella hadn't even said anything. Bella sighed and leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes and sighed again. She frowned and a single rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong Bella?" I whispered into her ear.

"Nothing. Just remembering," she murmured, shaking her tiny head. Jasper winced and groaned.

"Bella please! Try at least," he pleaded. I had no clue what was going on. Jasper was blocking his mind by singing 'girlfriend'. When I tried to read Bella's mind I was overcome with shock. Blank. Her mind was completely blank, not even a whisper. It was like she wasn't even there. I tried harder but it still came up blank. I spent the next few hours reading the minds around me. However Bella's mind still came up blank. The car rolled to a stop in front of our mansion. Bella opened her eyes and looked over at Jasper. She sighed looking longing at him and Emmett sleeping. Rosalie kissed Emmett awake where as Alice shook Jasper. He bolt up for he had been sleeping with his head in Alice's lap. When we got out of the car Emmett, Jasper, and Bella joined up back in their three-way formation. They followed behind us nervously as we walked into the house. They gasped loudly as they looked at the interior of the house.

"Alice, Rosalie, Edward give your humans a tour of the house and then explain the rules to them _thoroughly_," Carlisle told us sternly. We nodded. I turned to Bella and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs. I gave her a tour of the house. When we got to the top floor I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into my room. She stopped in her tracks and surveyed the room. I looked at her scrutinizing her expression. A few seconds later she looked up at me. Her large purple eyes pierced through me. I grinned and picked her up. I tossed her onto the large bed softly. She gave a shriek of surprise as she fell down onto the fluffy mattress. I threw myself on top of her, careful not to put all of my weight on her. As my body pressed against her, her heart thumped loudly. I chuckled and she blushed a deep red. I tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Your blush is so beautiful," I murmured. She blushed even harder. I grinned.

"Um, I…you…rules," she breathed. I took out a piece of paper from my pocket. I passed it to her.

"You need to memorize this paper and follow the rules. If you do what is required then you'll be fine. Following the rules is essential for your survival. If you don't follow the rules then you'll be punished. I don't want to but I will punish you if needed. Since you are a girl you will be helping Esme make dinner for your brothers. Ok?" I told her. I got off of her so she could read the paper. She sat up quickly and studied it. "I'll be back okay," I told her. She just nodded as she was busy studying the paper. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

[BPOV]

I grabbed the paper and looked carefully at it.

_Rules for All Human Servers_

_All humans chosen to marry a vampire must follow the following rules in order to survive alive. _

_Only follow your vampire's commands. DO NOT listen to other vampires (unless told to by your vampire)_

_Do not speak unless told to by master_

_NEVER tell your vampire what to do_

_Don't give out your opinion unless told to_

_Only wear clothes that are approved by your vampire_

_Do not eat unless told to_

_DO NOT pull away from your vampire unless told to_

_Follow all the rules above unless your vampire has instructed to ignore them_

_NOTE: THESE RULES ONLY APPLY WHILE YOU ARE A HUMAN. AFTER YOUR TRANSFORMATION THESE RULES DON'T APPLY!_

I was so busy reading it that I barely Edward leave the room.

Well I couldn't say I didn't see that coming. I knew about these rules because when we were in V.A.F.O. we were required to have the rules sheet memorized to move onto the next grade level. Yes, going to V.A.F.O. was like attending boarding school of all the classes you had to take. The rules were so important that they gave you a big test on the rules at the end of the year. The weird thing was that we weren't required to follow the rules while we were at V.A.F.O.

I thought back to the time when a lot of the humans came back to visit V.A.F.O. They told us many different stories. They told us how some vampires are really nice and some vampires are really mean. The others just don't care.

Now that you think about it Edward is one of the really nice vampires. He comforted me in the car, complimented me, and he said and did everything nicely. Though I would have to be careful because it could be a trick. There were lots of stories where the vampire masters pretended to be nice and then when they got what they wanted from the humans they would show their real selves.

I do hope Alice and Rosalie are nice to Emmett and Jasper. I don't care if Edward is mean. As long as Jasper and Emmett are treated nicely I am fine. Their happiness mattered more than mine. Emmett did fit in well with Rosalie but Jasper had a tough time trusting and befriending vampires. I sighed and made to get off the bed to stretch. However when I tried to get off I got tangled in the blankets and ended smack onto the ground.

"Ouch," I groaned. Suddenly there were lots of footsteps and the door opened with a bang just as I drifted out of conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

[BPOV]

I felt cool fingers brushing across my face, bringing me back to reality. I realized what had just happened and gasped. My eyes snapped open and I shot up. I made to get out of the bed but two arms encircled themselves around my waist pulling me back. I started to panic but a velvet voice spoke up.

You need your rest Bella."

I looked around to see Edward on the bed beside me. I calmed down. He pulled me back down against his chest which I just realized I had been laying on. I blushed furiously. I was going to protest but I heard Jasper's voice in my head.

"_Bella don't! Rule no. 7!"_

Thank god for twin telepathy. I fell into Edward's arms and tried my best to relax. My tongue was itching to ask so many questions.

"I bet your wondering what happened right?" he asked. How did he know?

"Yes."

"Well then shoot."

"What happened? I mean I remember trying to get off the bed but instead I got tangled in the bedcovers. Then I fell and I felt a little bit of pain. Next thing I knew I felt really tired and then I lost conscious," I said.

"Well I was talking to Rosalie and Alice when we heard a thud. On the way up we met Emmett who was restraining Jasper from doing I don't know what. They both had blocked their mind. They told us that you were hurt. I just don't get how he knew. The thud was way to faint for humans. It was even a bit faint for us."

He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Do you know?" He asked me and I nodded. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"Isabella! Do not nod or shake your head. Say yes or no! Your voice is too beautiful for me to miss," I blushed as he said that. "I need to hear your beautiful voice."

"Yes sir," I squeaked.

"Yes you understand or yes you know? And call me Edward. Not sir or any of those fancy titles."

"Both."

"Care to explain?" He asked. Now his fingers were trailing up the left side of my body from my waist.

"Well you see Jasper and I are twins. We can do twin telepathy so he sensed me getting hurt. He and Emmett are very overprotective of me but Jasper exceeds Emmett. Jasper just can't stand me getting hurt. I think I remember him telling me I would be fine," I gasped out the last part because Edward's fingers were now trailing across my collarbone. His other hand tightened around my waist. My heart thudded loudly against my chest.

"Breathe Bella," Edward whispered. His nose was now skimming across my neck while his fingers trailed through my hair. I breathed out in shallow gasps. Edward chuckled.

"Speaking of rules I need to clarify with you the rules that apply," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Oh my goodness the sheet! It fell with me," I cried.

"Don't worry I have it," Edward said using the hand that was caressing my cheek to take the sheet out of his jeans pocket. He passed it to me and went back to caressing my face.

"First of all, you can speak your opinions and ask questions ONLY when were alone. Second of all, you only listen to Carlisle, Esme, and me. Also, Alice will be picking your clothes for you everyday except weekends. On weekends you can pick yourself. You will eat when and what I tell you. Not to mention that I will also choose when you sleep. Okay?"

I nodded. I had to talk to Carlisle about the eating and sleeping.

"Yes Edward."

He smiled when I said his name. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I blushed crimson.

"Um Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" He asked. Now his fingers were tracing my collarbone again.

"Can I please talk to Carlisle privately?"

"Of course Bella but why?" He asked with true curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Uh it's about my health records," I said looking down and not meeting his eyes.

"Sure let me call him," he said smiling. "CARLISLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the mix up.

This is the real chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

BPOV

I'm Isabella Marie Whitlock-Swan. I live in a world of monsters. In my world vampires are real. You see it all started when my mother, step-father, twin brother and I went to Alaska for a cruise. My twin brother is Jasper John Whitlock-Swan. We were 14 at that time. When the ship stopped by a port we and some other passengers went to explore. While walking in the forest we were attacked by a group of vampires. Two of them killed my mother and step-father while the other three attacked us. They had bitten me in six different spots and my brother in five. Then their leader realized what they had done and sucked the venom out so we wouldn't become one of them. Then they took us to V.A.F.O. The "Vampire Academy for Orphans". It was where every human went if they knew about the vampire world. Since the staff always killed the human's family after he/she came to the academy they were technically orphans. When these orphans became 18 they were married to a vampire who would be their master. These humans were expected to serve and pleasure their master. Then a few days before the wedding the human was changed. That's how life happened for us orphans. So here we are stuck in a place where they expect us to forget about our past and start a new life. Most of us don't remember our life before coming to the academy but my twin brother and I remember. We remember everything. Also did I mention I'm anorexic and I have the fear of sleeping? When I sleep I get nightmares. So that's why I only sleep for 12 hours every month. I also only eat once every three weeks. But I take these prescribed pills so I always get the nutrients I need and I don't starve to death by weakness. At the academy Jasper and I made a friend. His name is Emmett McCarty. He's like a brother to us. Emmett is very overprotective of me just like Jasper. He looks big and scary but he's really a soft teddy bear from the inside. This is the life I live now. This is the life Jasper, Emmett and I live now.

EPOV

"Edward come downstairs right now!" Alice shouted. I sighed and went down. The entire family was sitting in the living room. Carlisle was reading some papers, Esme was reading over his shoulder, Rosalie was fixing her hair, and Alice was jumping up and down in place.

"There you are! We're having a family meeting. I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in one place. I sat down in my spot and looked at Carlisle was now waiting patiently to start. Once I sat down he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay as you know I got a letter from the V.. saying that it's time you three got your humans. Don't protest because you need a mate to serve you and pleasure you. So they sent me a few records of human and I found three that I think will be the perfect match for you three. The good part is that they know each other well so we won't be having any fights from them. So today we're going to go and meet them and see if my matchmaking skills are in good shape. Also the academy is sending us a car for transportation since their location is well hidden. Furthermore the academy has injected some kind of substance into their blood so that they will smell the same but you won't be tempted to suck their blood. We'll be leaving in five minutes so get ready. If you have any questions they will be answered in the car," he said in one breath. I stood up in a daze. I knew there was no point in arguing.

Five minutes later we were all sitting in a black limousine for 10. I watched the scenery go by when a sudden question crept its way into my mind. I turned to Carlisle who was in the middle of a make out session with Esme. I cleared my throat and they broke off looking at me curiously. I sighed and looked Carlisle in the eyes.

"How do I know if she's the right human for me?" I whispered.

Carlisle smiled and answered, "You'll know when you see her. To you she'll be the most gorgeous girl you have ever seen. When you touch her you'll feel a spark go through you. When you see her you'll feel proud to call her yours. You'll have a sudden urge to protect her with you life."

I nodded and went back to sight-seeing. A few hours later we came to a large building. It looked like a castle, a magnificent castle. The car stopped in front of a large pair of oak doors. We stepped out and admired the beauty. A fountain crackled nearby. There was a forest behind the castle that was many different colors even though it was summer. A vampire came out and led us inside. He took us through many corridors until he came to another pair of oak doors. Though these doors were smaller in size. He opened the doors and we walked into a room that clearly belonged to a headmaster. Behind a wooden desk was a fat vampire with ruby eyes. He looked up and grinned when we got in. He stood up and gestured that we sit. We sat down in really comfy, squashy armchairs.

"Ah Carlisle. I'm glad you could make it here safely. I have to say it's great to see you again," he gushed.

"You too Mark. You look as good as ever. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme as you already know. My son Edward and my daughters Rosalie and Alice," Carlisle said, pointing us out individually.

"Pleasure to meet you all. So you're here to see our most talented apprentices. Ah the obedient ones. Well follow me," he said as he stood up and walked out the door. We walked up a few sets of stairs to the utmost floor. We walked passed many multicolored doors.

"Why are the doors all different colors?" Rosalie asked.

"It's to represent status. The different colors represent the pureness of the heart, sweetness of the blood, and intelligence of the mind. The black color doors mean you have no pureness, very foul smelling blood, and a very dim mind. Whereas the gold doors mean you are pure to the soul, you have very sweet blood, and are very bright. For example the humans you are here to see today are through those set of doors. The gold ones," he explained pointing to a set of gold doors. He knocked on the door twice.

"Jazz could you get the door. I think its Mr. Mairs," someone shouted. There was a sure in reply and the door was opened by a tall human boy with amethyst eyes and blond hair. He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Mairs. It's a good thing you're here. Could you just take a look at Emmett? I think he fell and hit his head," the boy explained. He had a bit of a southern accent.

"Ah what happened to the poor boy?"

"Emmett went to the library today," he rolled his eyes.

"I think your right. I'll have to take a look. Well anyways these are the Cullens. They're here to see you guys," Mr. Mairs told him.

"Okay come on in!"

We walked into a large room with lots of comfy sofas and a plasma TV. There was a girl sitting on the sofa beside a huge guy with muscles who was probably Emmett. The girl looked around and I was struck by her beauty. She had amethyst eyes just like the other boy but she had brown hair that went down to her shoulders instead of blond. Her skin was unusually pale for a human. She was wearing a dark purple silk dress that went down to her knees. The boy told us to sit down as he went into what looked like the kitchen. I sat down directly in front of the gorgeous girl. She looked at me and a blush crept its way onto her face.

"Would you mind telling me why you, Emmett McCarty, went to the _library_? I mean it's the library. Why would you go to the library?"

"I have every right to go to the library on a fine Friday afternoon like any other human. So why are you guys making a big deal out of it?" Emmett said glaring at Mr. Mairs.

"It's just that _you _in the library is something no one would have ever imagined. Anyways I'll probably have a look at that later. These are the Cullens. They are here to see you. So I will be leaving for a while with Carlisle and Esme so you three get yourselves known to Edward, Rosalie, and Alice," with that he left with Carlisle and Esme right behind. The door shut with a sharp click.

"Hi I'm Alice. We're going to be best friends!" Alice gushed while the three humans just stared.

"I'm Rosalie but call me Rose. People only call me Rosalie when they're angry or annoyed with me," Rose introduced.

"I'm Edward," I stated staring at the brown-haired girl who just blushed again.

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella. This is my twin brother Jasper," she stammered pointing out her brother. Then she pointed to the huge guy, "This is Emmett. We're not blood related but we consider ourselves brother and sister.

We talked for a while and we learned a lot about Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. The great thing was that Bella also played the piano along with the guitar. She was also a great cook. Jasper was very interested in the wars of the south. Emmett liked to work out and he was the optimistic one.

They were like a trio. It was like they had their very own posse of three. Bella, being the mature one was their leader. Emmett was the kid in the group. The one to always think positive and keep everyone happy. Jasper was the patient and wise one. Bella was like their caretaker in so many ways. In turn they cared for her and protected her.

I knew she was the one for me. Every time she blushed I wanted to hold her face in my hands. Every time she talked I wanted to place my lips on hers. Every time she twirled her hair I wanted to wrap the curls around my finger. Every time she-

"_Edward! I know they are the ones for us. I'm going to go tell Carlisle" _Alice thought as she ran out of the room.

"I can't wait to go shopping with you Bella! We're going to have so much fun. The boys can carry our bags," Rosalie gushed to Bella who sat horror-struck.

"Oh no! Please I can't go shopping. I'll do anything else just not shopping," Bella moaned while Emmett and Jasper chuckled. Just then Carlisle, Esme, , and Alice walked in chatting.

"Good news Bella dear. You've been chosen along with your brothers. I'll send in Natalie, Jason, and Collin to help you three pack" cried. Three other vampires walked in and the three humans set to work packing while the three vampires chatted and helped out. A few minutes later they were packed so Natalie, Jason, and Collin left. We all sat on the sofa while Carlisle looked over their medical records. Carlisle looked up and frowned at Bella.

"Is it true you…" he trailed off looking wistfully at Bella who was shaking. She nodded and he sighed.

"Well I think we're all ready to leave."

"Wonderful! Follow me to the entrance. Ruckus and Totes come and grab the luggage," as he said that two elderly vampires came and took the suitcases away. We followed Mr. Mairs out to the entrance hall while Bella, Jasper, and Emmett trailed behind quietly. I looked back and saw that all three had intertwined hands and were walking like one. Bella was in the middle with Jasper on her left and Emmett on her right. I wonder what it was that Carlisle saw in Bella's medical file. When we got to the entrance hall we were stopped by six vampires who came and took Bella, Jasper, and Emmett away to be branded. We had waited two minutes when suddenly there were two cries of bloody murder. This must be an everyday thing because looked unconcerned. Just then Bella, Emmett, and Jasper came hobbling out of the branding room. Emmett and Jasper winced slightly as they blew on their wrist. Bella's lip was bleeding like she had bit it. They walked over to us in the same formation as before. I looked as Bella slipped a small something into her pocket. We walked through the oak doors slowly as the black limousine pulled up again. We went in and sat but Bella, Jasper, and Emmett stayed behind to say goodbye to . Alice, Rosalie, and I sat with a seat between each of us so our humans could sit there. I felt a swell of happiness as I realized Bella now belonged to me. Bella was mine and would be for the rest of forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

[BPOV]

Carlisle appeared at the door instantly.

"You called son?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

"Yeah! Bella wanted to talk to you privately," Edward explained getting up from the bed and heading for the door. "Oh and don't take to long because I want Bella all to myself before dinner because Alice is planning a makeover."

With the last few words he was out the door. I sat up on the plopped pillows and looked at Carlisle who was now sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Bella?" He asked with a small smile.

Um Edward said that I have to eat and sleep what he says and well I don't think I…" I didn't get a chance to continue because Carlisle interrupted me.

"You are wondering what to do about that rule because you don't eat or sleep."

I nodded nervously.

"Bella well I don't exactly like the fact that you're depriving yourself of sleep and nutrition but I can't argue with your decision," he said. I was shocked to say the least. Carlisle as a doctor was letting me mess with my health.

"I don't like it but it's your decision and besides you'll be a vampire soon. I don't want you to take pills everyday since your body had adjusted to the small diet but I advise you follow the schedule you made for yourself in V.A.F.O.," he told me sternly.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" I gushed but then I clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized my mistake.

"Oh you're welcome! And don't force yourself not to talk. You already forced yourself not to do many other necessary things," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

I blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"But I do have to tell Edward."

My face paled and tears slid down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh no! Please we can't," I whispered in horror.

Carlisle looked shocked at my sudden reaction.

"He'll hate me if we tell him!"

"Of course he won't Bella! I've known Edward for a century and he's not the type t hate you for something that small," Carlisle told me sincerely.

I nodded my head half-heartedly.

"Can you tell him?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me," I told him sincerely.

Carlisle just smiled and got up.

"Have a nice private moment with Edward Bella," he teased. I blushed deep crimson and he chuckled once before leaving.

I sighed and leaned back against the fluffy pillows. Oh what I would give to be normal again. To be able to lose myself to unconscious for a few hours and eat regularly like the others. My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms slinking themselves around my waist. I was suddenly aware of a body pressing against mine.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward's cold breath washed against my neck.

"It's nothing! I was just thinking silly fantasies again," I lied nervously.

"Do those fantasies happen to include me?"

I was about to tell him the truth but I remembered my relationship professor said that never deny your vampire affection and love.

"Yup you and your beautiful eyes," I told him as the blush rose again. Edward chuckled and kissed my neck. Due to that my heartbeat rose.

"Now that I have you all to myself," he started and grinned at the sound of my heart thudding against my chest. I blushed—if possible—even harder.

"Oh how I love your blush," he sighed. I smiled a small smile.

"Bella do you realize how beautiful you are?" he said seriously.

"I'm not," I whispered. Technically I had broken the rules because I contradicted Edward but hadn't he said that I could voice my opinions when I was alone with him? "I've seen prettier." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Look at Alice, Esme, and especially Rosalie. There are so many better looking girls out there! I don't know why you think otherwise. You-," I rambled but was stopped by Edward placing a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh…"

I barely stifled a yawn and Edward noticed. Oh no! I panicked. What was happening? Why was I so tired? This shouldn't be happening yet. I still had a week till my forty winks.

"Love, you need to sleep. I'm keeping you from proper health. Now hush and rest," Edward said frowning.

"No! I'm fine and besides," I added swallowing my pride. "Then I'll get to spend less time with you."

I traced a finger down his chest. He grinned and his eyes sparkled.

He swooped down and kissed my neck. Then he started tracing cool kisses up my jaw. I had to say he felt good.

Seconds later he pulled back and groaned. I looked at him questioningly.

"Esme wants you downstairs and Alice and Rosalie want to talk to me," he explained as he got up. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me up. He picked me up and set me onto the floor. Edward grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the door. He held it open for me.

"Thank you," I told him quietly. He just grinned a crooked grin which made my heart melt. My heart fluttered and I let my hair swing down top cover my face which was now near flaming red.

We walked downstairs to find everyone excluding Rosalie and Carlisle assembled in the living room.

"Bella!" Alice chirped as she twirled forward and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first but then I hugged her back.

"Uh hey Alice," I said awkwardly. She grinned and turned to Edward. "Carlisle and Rosalie are waiting for us in Carlisle's study."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Alice!" I heard Edward groan. "I can walk!"

I walked over to the sofa and sat down between Jasper and Esme.

Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and Emmett pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey squirt!" he whispered and ruffled my hair. I smiled at him.

"Oh Bella! Carlisle told me everything. Oh you poor sweetheart," Esme gushed and pulled me into a hug. It was uncomfortable since Jasper was also hugging me. I patted her lightly on the back.

"Um?"

She pulled back and smiled. What was with all the smiling in this family?

"Let's hit the grill!" Esme laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

[EPOV]

Alice dragged me upstairs to Carlisle's study. We walked in (or more like dragged for me) to find Carlisle and Rosalie seated and waiting for us.

"You called?" I asked as I sat down beside Rosalie.

"Yes. I need to discuss something serious with you guys. It's about Bella," he said warily.

"What about her?" I asked urgently. Carlisle smiled faintly.

"Bella has insomnia and anorexia."

"WHAT?" Rosalie, Alice and me shouted at once.

"Bella doesn't eat or sleep. She only sleeps for twelve hours a month and eats once every three weeks. It has been going on for a while and her body has adjusted to it. Any changes to her diet and sleep can ruin her health," he told us seriously.

"But why? Carlisle we have to do something. This is about my poor Bella," I moaned.

"I'm sorry Edward but we can't. Changing her diet or sleeping plans will just decrease the time we have left with her as human."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked sharply.

"We're going to have to change Bella sooner than intended because she's dying. The doctors at V.A.F.O. have discovered that when Bella turns 19 she will die. Originally we would change the human when they're 20 but due to the circumstances we have to compromise," Carlisle told us warily.

"She's dying?" Rosalie, Alice, and I screeched at the same time. This wasn't possible.

"Yes. Bella knows and she understands. And please don't go shouting at her. She's afraid you'll hate her," Carlisle said weakly.

"She's afraid I'll hate her?" I whispered. My angel is so innocent.

"Yes. So please don't force her to eat or sleep. It'll only mess up her health. She only has a few months to live like a human so please make her happy."

"But doesn't she feel hungry or tired?" Alice asked and Rosalie nodded along.

"Well she sleeps for twelve hours every month but sometimes its twelve hours every few months. As I said, she's adapted to it. She eats once every three weeks and takes prescribed pills. The pills ensure her body gets a majority of the nutrients she needs," he explained.

"But wait! Jasper is Bella's twin so won't her health affect Jasper?" Alice asked wide-eyed.

"I haven't thought about that but it depends on how alike they are. I'll have to ask her about that," Carlisle frowned. "Edward?"

I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Please be nice to Bella. She's scared as it is and the stress might affect her health," he said eyeing me carefully.

"Certainly! I wouldn't do that to her. I love her too much to be mad at her or rude. But I do have to talk to her later. About other things of course," I added after seeing the look on everyone's face.

Well that's all. We can go down now," Carlisle said standing up. We walked out the door and headed downstairs. We reached the staircase and heard the others talking.

"Wait!" I whispered and threw my arm out to stop the others from walking forward. We listened to their conversation with curious faces.

"What did you guys make?" Emmett moaned. "I'm so hungry!"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with pasta. Vegetable soup and spicy chicken. Also we have an Italian recipe I got from the library a month ago. I think it's called mushroom ravioli. Oh and stop whining at the dinner table. It's rude," Bella instructed. Bella was so sweet when she was bossy Emmett.

"Can't help it. I'm so hungry and I haven't tasted your cooking for hours so I miss it. The last thing I ate was pizza leftovers. Disgusting compared to the fresh pizza on Thursdays," Emmett said.

"Esme?"

"Yeah Bella?

"Did Carlisle choose you from V.A.F.O. too?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes Bella but how did you know?" Esme asked.

"I saw the Cullen crest branded on your right wrist and another crest on your left. The brand on your right arm is the same as the ones on our hands," Bella explained quietly.

"You're observant," Esme pointed out.

"So I've been told," Bella said smiling. She sat at the dinner table with no plate or food in front of her…just like Esme.

"So when do you sleep again?" Jasper asked.

"A week. I think it might be earlier. I just yawned a while ago. Not to mention scared the hell out of me too. Besides I already ate lunch on Monday," Bella said matter-of-factly. Then she added quietly. "Esme do you think Edward's going to be mad at me?"

Before Esme could say anything I ran forward and interrupted the quiet moment.

[JPOV]

Emmett and I sat at the table as Bella helped Esme cook. I was starving but polite enough to wait patiently. As they cooked they chatted about everything from flowers to latest books. From old recipes to cheesy TV shows. Finally hat seemed like after an eternity they finished cooking.

"What did you guys make?" Emmett moaned. "I'm so hungry!"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with pasta. Vegetable soup and spicy chicken. Also we have an Italian recipe I got from the library a month ago. I think it's called mushroom ravioli. Oh and stop whining at the dinner table. It's rude," Bella instructed.

"Can't help it. I'm so hungry and I haven't tasted your cooking for hours so I miss it. The last thing I ate was pizza leftovers. Disgusting compared to the fresh pizza on Thursdays," Emmett said.

"Esme?"

"Yeah Bella?

"Did Carlisle choose you from V.A.F.O. too?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes Bella but how did you know?" Esme asked.

"I saw the Cullen crest branded on your right wrist and another crest on your left. The brand on your right arm is the same as the ones on our hands," Bella explained quietly.

"You're observant," Esme pointed out.

"So I've been told," Bella said smiling. She sat at the dinner table with no plate or food in front of her…just like Esme.

"So when do you sleep again?" I asked. I was losing track of her schedule which she always messed with.

"A week. I think it might be earlier. I just yawned a while ago. Not to mention scared the hell out of me too. Besides I already ate lunch on Monday," Bella said matter-of-factly. Then she added quietly. "Esme do you think Edward's going to be mad at me?"

Before Esme could reply Edward was suddenly there. He snaked his arms around Bella's waist and kissed her neck.

"Missed you love," he whispered and Bella being the Bella she is blushed deep red. Then she realized everyone was watching and blushed even harder. Alice came and sat down beside me. She smiled at me and I returned the smile hesitantly. I didn't trust vampires as easily as Emmett or Bella. I'm naturally cautious…especially when it comes to Bella and Emmett. They're my family and it's my job to protect my family. Rosalie came and sat down in Emmett's lap who grinned like he just won a lottery. Edward picked Bella up slightly and sat down in her seat, placing her on his lap. His arms remained around her the entire time and his lips on her neck. She tried to ignore everyone's stares and gazed down at the tablecloth with a concentrated look on her face.

When everyone was sure they weren't about to have sex or something on the table they continued eating or in Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie's case…watching Emmett and I eat.

When we finished eating, Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"Bella…Jasper…we need to talk," he said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

[EPOV]

"About what?" Jasper asked sharply.

"Well Alice had a theory about Bella's health," Carlisle said calmly. "We need to know how alike you and Bella are. Depending on that we'll find out if it's possible that you can get the same health conditions."

Bella looked down guiltily. I kissed her cheek and tilted her head up with one hand. The other hand held her tighter.

"It's not your fault," I whispered firmly in her ear. She nodded and sighed.

"How alike are you guys?" Carlisle asked.

"Well are looks are different but our personalities are exactly the same. Some things are different though. Bella blushes a lot and she's a major klutz. I'm very graceful. Our reactions are exactly the same for a lot of things. When one of us gets sick the other gets sick too," he said and his voice died in the end. "Oh!"

"That's what I was afraid of. Jasper you're also going to be changed when you're nineteen. Have you been noticing any change in your health?"

"Well I don't feel as hungry as before and I'm a morning person now. I usually wake up late but for the last few days I've been waking up earlier than usual," Jasper explained.

"I'm sorry Jazz. It's my entire fault," Bella whispered.

"No Bella! It's not your fault. It's that foul pathetic excuse of a man who doesn't deserve the honor of being called father's fault. Don't blame yourself for what the bastard did," Jasper said angrily. I have never seen Jasper angry. He's always so calm.

"He's right Bella. It's not your fault," I told her. She sighed and nodded but tears poured down her face. I turned to Carlisle. "If you don't mind Bella and I are going to head up to our room."

"Of course not! I assume you have things you need to talk over," Carlisle said with a nod. I picked Bella up and ignoring her protests made my way upstairs.

Once inside my room I ran over to the bed and lay down, not once letting go of Bella. I turned a little so Bella was laying down beside me but still pressing against me.

I looked down to see her staring at me nervously. I stroked her cheek. She looked so cute biting her lip that I decided to talk to her tomorrow. Right now we had more important things to do.

"So where were we before we were interrupted," I whispered. Bella blushed deep red and looked straight into my eyes.

That's when I lost it. I couldn't hold back my need for her anymore.

I kissed her neck and trailed kisses up to the edge of her lips. Her heart fluttered and I grinned.

"Bella have you ever kissed someone before?" I whispered.

"No," Bella whispered and blushed again.

"Good because I don't want anyone other than me kissing you. You're mine and nobody else's," I told her seriously. The thought of anyone else kissing Bella made me angry. Bella was mine.

Then I slowly leaned in, keeping my eyes locked with hers. Bella's heart was beating even faster now and as I moved in her face flushed.

Then she leaned in and closed the distance between us. Her lips were the softest thing I ever felt and they sent my heart into frenzy. When our lips met an electric pulse went through me. Our lips moved softly together and I moaned into the kiss. My angel's hands found hair and I wound my hands around her waist, pulling her closer. It was like I couldn't get enough of the kiss.

Finally we had to pull away when our breathing became ragged and Bella needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry. I lost control," I panted.

Bella hushed me and placed a finger on my lips.

"Don't say sorry. That was the best first kiss anyone can ever have," she said with her eyes closed.

Then Bella sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"I was thinking that we both don't sleep we could talk instead," Bella suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Let's get to know each other," she said.

"All right! Let the interrogating begin," I announced.

I grinned myself as I watched my angel giggle uncontrollably.

I was the luckiest man on earth!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was so busy with life that I couldn't find the time. But now I have updated.**_

_**Please review and tell me how you like it.**_

_**If you have any suggestions as to what Bella can ask Edward about himself than please PM me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun, C**_

_**P.S. Did you read my best story… Death and Poison?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

[EPOV]

"Okay how about the first person asks a question but both people have to answer?" I suggested. Bella nodded. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure okay… what's your full name?" she asked with a grin.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I answered with a grimace. "You?"

"I think it's a cute name. Isabella Marie Swan," Bella giggled.

"I think your name is cute too," I said touching her bottom lip. "Okay my turn! What is your favorite color?"

"It changes every day," she blurted quickly but then blushed.

"What is it today?"

"Brown."

"Brown?" I frowned.

"Yeah brown. I miss brown. The tree barks and warmth. Everything here is covered in squishy green stuff. You?"

I laughed.

"Blue."

"Why?"

"That color looks lovely on you," I answered honestly.

Bella blushed. "Okay what is your favorite type of music?"

"Classical. You?"

"Classical," she answered. "Where were you born?"

"Chicago," I answered never taking my eyes off her.

"Forks, Washington."

"What's your favorite band?" I asked. "Mine is Evanescence."

"Same. What's your favorite flower?"

"Freesia. You smell like freesias," I told her honestly.

She blushed.

"Mine is jasmine," she replied and played with the hem of my sleeve.

"Don't you think Lady Gaga acts like a slut?" I asked her. I was running out of simple question and this was the only thing I could think of.

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh and nodded.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" she asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"Sapphire. You?

"Topaz. It's the color of your eyes," she added quickly when I looked at her with questioning eyes. "I suppose if you ask me in about two weeks it'll be onyx."

I smiled and kissed her jaw.

"Day or night?" I whispered.

"Night."

"Night," I replied and kissed her cheek.

"I should've known with you being a vampire and whatnot," she said.

"What's your favorite food?" she asked with a smile. "For you which kind of blood?"

"Mountain lion," I told her with a grin.

"I like mushroom ravioli."

"Bella… Are you a virgin?" I asked her hesitantly. It was a bit personal but we were going to get married so no secrets right?

Bella blushed deeper than I ever saw her and mumbled something that sounded like 'yes'.

"Good I don't want your first time with anyone else. You're mine and no one else's. I don't want anyone else claiming you," I told her seriously.

Bella blushed more and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yes," I whispered a answering my own question.

"Good!" Bella stated and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and kissed her pink lips. It wasn't a make-out session but it was long for a normal kiss.

"I love you," I told her when we finally pulled apart. Bella just smiled and kissed me again.

Then she hid under the covers. I smiled and put my head under the covers too.

Thanks to my vampire vision I could see everything very clearly. Bella saw me and her eyes widened. She threw her hands around my neck and kissed me full on the lips.

I was surprised at first but then I kissed her back eagerly. I licked her lips, begging for entrance and Bella accepted. I dove my tongue into her mouth and I smiled against her mouth as our tongues fought for dominance.

_Knock. Knock._

There was a sharp rap against the door which I immediately knew as Alice.

Bella and I poked our heads out from under the covers and I kissed Bella's forehead before telling Alice to come in.

The door opened and in walked Alice and Jasper.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at our position but didn't say anything.

Alice stopped at the edge of the bed but Jasper walked forward to Bella's side.

"Bella I need your help," he said urgently.

Bella sat up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I actually need two things. One I need some of your sleeping pills. You know the ones that knock you out straight for ten hours. Also I need a plan," he whispered.

Bella pursed her lips but got up and walked over to the walk-in closet. Alice had already unpacked Bella's suitcase for her.

Bella walked out with a small container with several tablets.

"Here," she passed them to her. "Don't take more than two. An overdose can knock you out unconscious for several days. Though why do you need them?"

"Nightmares," Jasper answered simply. "Okay can you devise a plan for me?"

"What kind of plan? Revenge, info-extraction, murder, ambush, theft, or other?" Bella asked carefully.

"Revenge!" Jasper said.

Bella grinned evilly.

"Ah my favorite!" Bella grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

[EPOV]

"Guys what are you talking about?" Alice asked confused. I nodded along with her.

"Oh! Well we need revenge on someone," Bella explained then she added something quickly. "If that's okay with you?"

I kissed her forehead and nodded.

Then she turned back to Jasper.

"Who do you want revenge on?" Bella asked.

"Emmett," Jasper answered grimly.

"Why?" Bella asked with her eyebrows raised.

"He beat me fifty times in Duel of Death 3. Can you believe it? He beat me in video games! Now he's calling me a sore loser," Jasper said outraged.

"You guys are nuts!" Bella said shaking her head. "We're going to have to plan this very carefully. Emmett knows a lot of my tricks."

"Can we help?" Alice asked eagerly. Bella and Jasper nodded.

We all sat down on my bed and Bella brought out a large blueprint sheet along with a ruler, compass, pencils, red pens, and other writing utensils.

"First we need to map out the house," Bella ordered.

"Alice and I can do that since we know this house by heart," I offered.

Bella nodded. "We'll need two copies. Jasper you record the materials and procedure while I think it up," she told Jasper. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

For the next few minutes Alice and I drew two outlines for the house while Bella thought up different ideas and Jasper recorded them.

Then finally…

"Aha! Bella yelped. "I got it!"

"What? The peanut butter and pizza sauce?" Jasper asked.

"Nope!" Bella replied popping the 'p'. She grinned evilly. "Something better."

_______________________________________________

_**The next day…**_

[EPOV]

My angel is one evil genius I thought as Emmett walked in for breakfast. Everyone had settled at the table even though not all of us were going to eat.

Everything was set up for the prank and Bella was very confident it would work.

"Morning everyone," Emmett said cheerfully. Bella kissed his cheek and Jasper nodded like me to acknowledge his presence.

"Good morning Emmett!" Alice chirped. She was bouncing in her seat from excitement.

Carlisle and Esme weren't home so it was just us "kids."

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked. It was part of the plan. I knew Rose was setting up for revenge. By some miracle we got her to agree with pranking Emmett.

"Oh Rosie is coming," Emmett said as he piled pancakes in his plate.

"Rosie?" I asked.

Alice giggled and I raised an eyebrow. Bella's eyes widened and Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"Yup!" Emmett said proudly.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen and sat down in the seat beside Emmett before they started their make-out session.

Alice and Bella pretended to barf. Jasper choked on his pancakes and I thumped him on the back.

Jasper recovered from the shock first and slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

Everyone chuckled except for Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett started stuffing his face with pancakes and Rosalie glared at Jasper who ignored her.

Bella was sitting on my lap with my hands around her. I kissed her neck and she smiled.

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Jasper's phone started to ring and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hello?" Jasper said warily after looking at the caller id.

Thanks to our excellent vampire hearing we could hear everything even though everyone could hear the conversation easily.

"Jasper Fuckin' Whitlock Swan! Don't you hello me!" I feminine voice shrieked.

"Hey Jessica," Jasper sighed.

"I come to your room and they tell you went and got yourself sold! What the hell is this?" Jessica shouted.

"Jessica you very well know I didn't _get_ myself sold. I didn't decide anything! It's not like I wanted to get sold," Jasper yelled back.

"What about us Jazzykins? I mean we're the 'it' couple in V.A.F.O. What about our love? You know how much I love you and how much you love me! How are we going to have a relationship with you having an affair? This isn't fair to me! I mean how are we going to kiss through a phone? What about sex?" Jessica changed her tactic.

"Sorry Jessica but you know I've been thinking and I think it's best if we just remain friends. I mean it's just not working out," Jasper said soothingly.

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me?"

"Sorry Jessica. It's not **me** it's **you**," Jasper sighed and hung up.

There was silence for a second before Emmett laughed and he high-fived Bella.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to break up with her," Bella said in relief.

"Dude! You screwed her already?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up!" Jasper yelled.

"God! Could you pick anyone less experienced? She's already fucked half the guys there. And the it's not me it's you was classic! Way to break a heart," Emmett chortled.

"Shut up! I didn't screw her!" Jasper shouted.

"Oh? So you're still pretty inexperienced. Lucky for Alice. I heard that the inexperienced are the best fuckers," Emmett whispered in Jasper's ear.

I chuckled in amusement. Bella giggled and I kissed her collarbone. Then I dipped my face into her hair, inhaling. While I was inhaling her luscious smell I lost track of the conversation.

When I pulled my face away silence hung once again in the air.

Emmett and Jasper were glowering at each other whereas Rosalie and Alice had amused looks on their faces. Bella looked merely bored as if she had witnessed this plenty of times.

_______________________________________________

After breakfast everyone headed to their rooms to get ready.

I sat Bella on the bed and went over to the walk-in closet to pick out our clothes.

I picked out a pair of denim caprees and a green tank top with dark green strips. I also picked out lime green flats.

I brought them back to Bella who took them and walked over to the bathroom to change.

I picked out a pair of shorts and a green checkered t-shirt. I quickly changed.

I walked over to the mirror and attempted to fix my hair.

A few seconds later a pair of small slender arms wounded around my waist. A small face pressed into my back and inhaled.

"Would you like help with your hair?"

Of course but before that I'd like help with something else," I breathed.

"Oh yeah? What do you need help with?" Bella asked innocently. A bit too innocently.

"This," I said simply before I lost control.

I whipped around and pulled Bella's face to mine. I pressed hard, cold lips to her soft, pink ones. Her hands clawed at my back and soon made their way up to my hair. As her hands pulled at my hair, mine wove their way into her hair. Her mouth opened admitting my tongue in for a dance with her tongue. I moaned as our tongues danced together and I flung us onto the large bed that awaited us, without breaking the kiss. I turned Bella over so she was on the bottom and me on the top. I pressed my body against hers careful to make sure I didn't put any of my weight on her. I pulled away to let her breath but my lips never left her skin. I kissed my way down her neck and she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Then she opened her eyes and leaned in.

"My turn," she whispered in my ear and I grinned against her skin.

I flipped us over so she was on top. She straddled my waist and dipped her head down again. This time it was her who licked my lips asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth and once again our tongues fought for dominance. I trailed my hands down Bella's back and caressed her waist. She pulled away for air with her hands still in my hair but didn't pull away from my skin. She kissed up my cheek and to my ear. I moaned as her bit my earlobe and I kissed her hair before pulling her in for another kiss.

Bella was simply irresistible.

She pulled her hands out of my hair halfway through the kiss and wrung them around my neck.

Then we broke the kiss and Bella lied down on my chest. She closed her eyes and smiled. I tucked her face into my neck and put my face in her hair. I inhaled.

Then inspiration struck me.

I breathed my scent into my angels hair and she giggled.

A few minutes of lying down like this later Bella kissed my neck.

"You're mine," she mumbled.

My heart soared.

"I definitely yours," I whispered back. "And you're definitely mine."

A few minutes later Bella spoke.

"We should be downstairs right now to witness Emmett getting pranked."

I sighed.

"You're right but you look so irresistible right now that I really don't want to leave this room," I pouted.

Bella looked up at me and sighed too.

"I don't want to leave either but I really want to see Emmett's downfall. Besides we have all night for this," Bella said suggestively.

I chuckled and sat up pulling Bella up along with me.

"You're right," I said and we got up, fixed our clothes, and headed down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

[EPOV]

When we got downstairs everyone was watching a movie.

Bella and I sat down on the remaining loveseat.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"Home videos," Emmett answered and Bella blushed.

Alice clicked play.

_**Emmett's face popped up on the screen. **_

"_**Sup people! You guys are about to witness the funniest movies ever!" he yelled. "My name is Emmett and I will be your host for today! Oh and as a tip try to pay attention to the others too. I know I'm handsome and very gorgeous but I wouldn't want the others to feel bad you know!" **_

_**Emmett winked.**_

"_**Okay the time right now is 5:00 am and my brother and sister are sleeping. We are going to play the ultimate prank of the century," Emmett said.**_

_**He took the camera down a hallway to a set of glass double doors. He opened them quietly and slipped in. There was a huge king bed in the middle and under the covers were tucked in Bella and Jasper. Jasper was hugging Bella while they both slept and Bella looked very blissful. Emmett walked up to the wall and giggled quietly.**_

_**He took his hand and started pounding the wall loudly.**_

"_**Fire! Fire! Fire!" Emmett yelled.**_

_**Jasper and Bella both jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.**_

_**Emmett followed them downstairs. He laughed loudly as Jasper and Bella ran out the door in their night gowns.**_

_**Emmett laughed like crazy after setting the camera down on the table.**_

_**Bella and Jasper both ran in looking VERY pissed. Jasper was only wearing silk boxers and nothing else. Bella was wearing a silk night robe.**_

"_**Emmett!" they both yelled and Emmett's eyes widened.**_

_**He ran around the couch with the two twins after him. He jumped over the couch and Bella and Jasper followed. Bella pounced upon Emmett and they both fell to the floor. Jasper joined in and the three wrestled for a bit.**_

_**A few seconds later Bella shrieked and jumped away. Jasper followed suit. Both of them crouched in the corner staring at Emmett with horrified looks.**_

"_**What? You guys look like you saw a ghost!" Emmett said confused.**_

_**Bella raised a shaking hand and pointed to Emmett's shoulder.**_

"_**It's worse! It's a BEE!" Bella whispered.**_

_**_______________________________________________**_

_**Sorry guys for not updating. I was really busy with my other story and other things that I didn't get a chance. I'm trying to update soon.**_

_**Also I might write a new story. **_

_**It's a story about Cullens moving to Forks. The Cullens are vampires and the house they move to is very strange. It's been inhabited by many people before. There are strange events that occur in the house and rumor is that the house is haunted by the ghosts of Isabella and Jasper Whitlock-Swan. **_

_**So tell me if you like the plot and if I should write the story.**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_*****Shagun*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_**He took his hand and started pounding the wall loudly.**_

"_**Fire! Fire! Fire!" Emmett yelled.**_

_**Jasper and Bella both jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.**_

_**Emmett followed them downstairs. He laughed loudly as Jasper and Bella ran out the door in their night gowns.**_

_**Emmett laughed like crazy after setting the camera down on the table.**_

_**Bella and Jasper both ran in looking VERY pissed. Jasper was only wearing silk boxers and nothing else. Bella was wearing a silk night robe.**_

"_**Emmett!" they both yelled and Emmett's eyes widened.**_

_**He ran around the couch with the two twins after him. He jumped over the couch and Bella and Jasper followed. Bella pounced upon Emmett and they both fell to the floor. Jasper joined in and the three wrestled for a bit.**_

_**A few seconds later Bella shrieked and jumped away. Jasper followed suit. Both of them crouched in the corner staring at Emmett with horrified looks.**_

"_**What? You guys look like you saw a ghost!" Emmett said confused.**_

_**Bella raised a shaking hand and pointed to Emmett's shoulder.**_

"_**It's worse! It's a BEE!" Bella whispered.**_

_**_______________________________________________**_

Chapter 10

[EPOV]

"_Ha ha ha! You guys are scared of a bee? Shame on you!" Emmett laughed._

_Jasper and Bella glared at him. A small bee was hovering above Emmett's shoulder as he laughed._

_Suddenly…_

"_AHHHH!!!"_

_Emmett jumped a few feet in the air, screaming like a maniac. A spec of yellow lay on the floor. He ran all around the room jumping on sofas, tipping over tables and banging into walls._

_Jasper and Bella shook their head before heading back upstairs to continue sleeping. _

_It was a long time after the twins left that Emmett stopped shouting. He lay on the floor, whimpering and clutched his neck._

"_Ouch!" he mumbled before getting up and leaving the room. A few seconds later he came back with an ice-pack pressed against his neck._

"_I hate bees!" Emmett muttered silently._

_***  
The scene changed to a huge ballroom filled with humans of all ages. The lights were flashing different colors and everyone was dancing to the music._

_Suddenly the camera focused on the stage. Everyone stopped dancing and the music stopped too._

_Then a fifteen year-old human boy stumbled onto the stage. He was wearing party clothes and a large grin was plastered onto his face._

"_Ladies and gentlemen. We will begin karaoke now. Our first singer will be Emmett McCarty, age 16. He will be singing 'dead and gone' by Justin Timberlake," the boy announced._

_Then everybody clapped and the boy was replaced by a grinning Emmett._

_Emmett opened him mouth and…_

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone  
Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone_

Ever had one of dem days  
u wish woulda stayd home  
Run into a group of niggas  
getting they hate on  
U walk by  
they get wrong u reply  
then shit get blown  
Way outta proportion  
way past discussion  
Just u against them,  
pick one then rush em  
Figure u get your hair?  
that next  
They dont wanna stop  
there now they bussin  
Now u gushin, ambulance  
rushin u to the hospital  
with a bad concussion  
Plus ya hit 4 times  
plus it hit ya  
spine paralyzed waist down  
now ya wheel chair bound  
Nevermind that now  
u lucky to be alive,  
Just think it all started u  
fussin with 3 guys  
Now ya pride in the way  
but ya pride is the way u  
could fuck around  
get shot die anyday  
Niggas die  
every day all over  
bull shit dope money dice  
game ordinary hood shit  
Could this be  
cuz of hip hop music  
or did the ones  
with the good sense  
not use it  
Usually niggas  
dont kno what to do  
when their back  
against the wall  
so they just start shootin  
For red or for blue  
or for blo I guess,  
from Bankhead  
or from your projects  
No more stress,  
now im straight,  
now I get it now I take  
Time to think,  
before I make mistakes  
just for my familys sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
the heart of me is strong today  
No regrets im blessed to say  
the old me dead and gone away.

Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone  
Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone

I aint never been scared,  
I lived through tragedy  
Situation coulda been dead  
lookin back at it  
Most of that shit  
didn't even have to happen  
But u don't think about it  
when u out there trappin  
In apartments hangin  
smokin and rappin  
Niggas start shit didnt  
next thing ya kno we cappin  
Get locked up  
then didnt even get mad  
Now think about damn  
what a life I had  
Most of that shit  
look back just laugh  
Some shit  
still look back just sad  
Maybe my homboy  
till be around  
Had I not  
hit the nigga  
in the mouth that time  
I won that fight, I lost that war  
I can still see my nigga  
walkin out that door  
Whoda thought Id never see  
Philant no more  
Got enough dead homies  
I dont want no more  
Cost a nigga his job,  
cost me more  
Ida took that ass-whoopin  
now for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripe  
A nigga put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there  
talk shit all night  
Cuz I hit you , you sue me,  
I shoot you, get locked up, who me?  
No more stress, now im straight,  
now I get it now I take  
Time to think  
before I make mistakes  
just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
the heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
the old me dead and gone away.

Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone  
Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone

I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
swallow that pill  
that they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
the new me will be alright  
I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
swallow that pill  
that they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
the new me will be alright_._

_Everyone clapped again and Emmett bowed._

"_Thank you. Thank you," He shouted._

_Then the human boy was back._

"_Our next singer will be Jasper Whitlock-Swan who will be singing 'Let it Rock' by Kevin Rudolf."_

_Then Jasper was on stage._

_He opened his mouth to sing and…_

"_HOLD IT!!!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap…_

_Everyone clapped again and Emmett bowed._

"_Thank you. Thank you," He shouted._

_Then the human boy was back._

"_Our next singer will be Jasper Whitlock-Swan who will be singing 'Let it Rock' by Kevin Rudolf."_

_Then Jasper was on stage._

_He opened his mouth to sing and…_

"_HOLD IT!!!"_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 11

[EPOV]

"The pop is finished!" Came a feminine scream from somewhere close by.

Jasper stood on stage looking like he was bored. He rolled his eyes at the voice. Several minutes later the human boy indicated that Jasper continue.

"Actually there has been some miscalculation. I will not be singing let it rock. I will actually be singing 'she's country' by Jason Aldean," Jasper drawled in his perfect Texas accent.

The crowd cheered.

The music started to blare.

_You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country_

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a raging cagin, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all

Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down,  
mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk,  
Brother she's all

Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay,  
country  
Nothin but country

(thick southern drawl)  
(sexy swing and walk)  
aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now

Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin but country  
Yea yeayeaaa  
She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay,  
country  
Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone,  
she's country

Jasper had the voice for the song thanks to the perfect Texas twang. The crowd went wild by the time he finished. Man females were screaming comments on how sexy he would be in bed.

Jasper bowed and disappeared off stage.

The human boy appeared again and this time he had a huge grim on his face.

"Now please put your hands together for the beautiful Ms. Whitlock Swan and her lovely voice," he yelled into the mike.

This time the crowd went really wild. The boys were whistling and the girls were sending looks of envy to the stage.

The curtains parted and a hooded figure walked up on stage. The room was dead silent. The figure went up to the mike and slowly lifted their hand. Then with a quick jerk of their hand the figure slid their hood off their head

The figure was a brunette with silky curls falling in a loose ponytail around the girl's face. Her eyes were a glowing shade of amethyst. She had pouty lips the color of cherries. A slight blush covered her pale cheeks.

She was pretty.

She was cute.

She was hot.

She was Bella.

_Turn the lights on_

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

The crowd was cheering and Bella was smiling.

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate all the cheers. Now please put your hands together for the band off!!!" Bella yelled into the mike.

The crowd cheered and Bella disappeared just like her brother.

A blond vampire appeared on stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the celebration of the annual finals of the band off! This year's two teams are Bloody Kisses and Sexy Screw!"

***

Dear readers,

I know this chapter sucks. I'm sorry but today I got my shots at school so my arm is sore. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Love,

Shagun.


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap…_

_The crowd was cheering and Bella was smiling._

"_Thank you everyone. I appreciate all the cheers. Now please put your hands together for the band off!!!" Bella yelled into the mike._

_The crowd cheered and Bella disappeared just like her brother._

_A blond vampire appeared on stage._

"_Thank you everyone for coming to the celebration of the annual finals of the band off! This year's two teams are Bloody Kisses and Sexy Screw!"_

* * *

Chapter 12

[EPOV]

Suddenly the screen went blank.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

Everyone turned to look at Alice who had the remote.

"Why did you turn it off?" Rosalie asked.

"The bell rang," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "Come."

She got up and we all followed Alice to the door. Though Bella went a little hesitantly. I took her hand and she smiled slightly.

Alice opened the door and gasped.

A tall vampire with a navy blue shirt and pants was standing at our door. He had a blue cape the same color of his outfit.

"Can we help you?" Alice asked politly.

"Kinda. I'm from V.A.F.O," the vampire said and Bella gasped along with her brothers.

"You're one of those messanger dudes," Emmett said loudly and pointed at the vampire a bit too rudly.

"Of course I am," the vampire said stiffly.

He looked around at us and his eyes stopped on Bella. I instinctivly shifted so I was blocking Bella slightly.

"You're Bella!" the vampire exclaimed.

"No shit sherlock," Emmett said pointedly.

The vampire ignored him and stuck his hand out for Bella to shake.

"I'm Drake. I've heard so much about you," he told Bella.

Bella looked up at me questioningly. I sighed.

"Go ahead love," I whispered to her. She nodded and shook Drake's hand.

"You have?" she asked softly. She looked so cute when she was biting her lip.

"Of course. Oh! I forgot to tell you. I'm Mitch's cousin," he told her and Bella's lips formed a small round 'o'.

"Mitch never told me he had a cousin," Bella said.

"Well Mitch never told me his best friend was this pretty either," Drake said and I growled.

Drake ignored me.

"Anyways. I have a package for you from Mitch," Drake said.

Bella grinned.

"I should've known," she said as the vampire took out a small gift-wrapped box from his backpack. Drake handed Bella the package and her eyes shone with happiness.

"Thank you," she told Drake.

Drake smiled.

"No problem m'am. It's my duty," he grinned. "I'll best be going now."

Oh okay. Well bye then," Bella said and we watched Drake drive away in a white Lexes.

"That's not fair! I want a present too," Emmett groaned.

"Well then you shouldn't have switched his shampoo with glue then," Jasper replied and rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute! Bella helped me with that and she still got a present," Emmett said.

He crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid.

"Better luck next time I guess," Bella shrugged.

"Who is Mitch?" Alice asked as we headed back to the living room.

"Bella's best friend," Emmett answered and rolled his eyes. "I swear when you see them together you'll think they're a match made in heaven. You'll never find Bella or Mitch without each other."

I felt my chest surge with jealousy when I saw Bella blush.

"You're crazy," she told Emmett who just grinned.

"So are you going to open it?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head.

"Later," she answered.

Jasper nodded casually.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because," Bella answered simply.

"Because what?" Emmett asked.

Bella sighed.

"Emmett?" Jasper said.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up," Jasper said.

"Edward can I go put this upstairs?" Bella asked turning to me.

"Sure. I'll go with you," I said.

Bella nodded though hesitantly.

"Can we come?" Emmett asked.

We nodded.

Together we headed upstairs. Alice was at the front with Bella and me taking up the rear.

Alice opened the door to my-Bella and my room and screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap…_

"_Who is Mitch?" Alice asked as we headed back to the living room._

"_Bella's best friend," Emmett answered and rolled his eyes. "I swear when you see them together you'll think they're a match made in heaven. You'll never find Bella or Mitch without each other."_

_I felt my chest surge with jealousy when I saw Bella blush._

"_You're crazy," she told Emmett who just grinned._

"_So are you going to open it?" Jasper asked._

_Bella shook her head. _

"_Later," she answered._

_Jasper nodded casually._

"_Why?" Emmett asked._

"_Because," Bella answered simply._

"_Because what?" Emmett asked._

_Bella sighed._

"_Emmett?" Jasper said._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Just shut up," Jasper said._

"_Edward can I go put this upstairs?" Bella asked turning to me._

"_Sure. I'll go with you," I said._

_Bella nodded though hesitantly._

"_Can we come?" Emmett asked._

_We nodded._

_Together we headed upstairs. Alice was at the front with Bella and me taking up the rear._

_Alice opened the door to my-Bella and my room and screamed._

Chapter 13:

[EPOV]

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"It-t-t-s," Alice stuttered. "S-sp-sppii."

"English please?" Emmett asked.

"She's speaking English you goofball. She's just stuttering," Jasper hissed and elbowed Emmett who winced.

"No need to be so defensive," Emmett hissed back.

"What happened Ali?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a spider, " answered a scared Alice.

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"You are a vampire!" Rosalie hissed. "You aren't supposed to be scared of spiders."

"Guys. Let Bella pass. She has to put away her present. She's not scared of spiders," Jasper said.

Bella smiled. She looks up at me and took my hand. I smiled as Bella led me into the room. She placed the gift on our bedside table and let go of my hand. Walking over to the spider she took it into her hand.

"Hey little guy," she whispered.

Bella walked over to the window and opened it. Then she placed the spider outside on the windowsill.

"Bye little guy," she mumbled.

We all the stood there watching Bella watch the spider until….

"Holy Shit! It's an iphone!" Emmett yelled.

We all whipped around to see that Emmett had ripped open Bella's present.

"What?" Bella cried. "A phone?"

She was by Emmett's side in an instant. Emmett passed it over to her and her eyes gleamed.

"This is so cool!" Bella squealed.

We all watched in amusement as she jumped up and down like a little kid.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin about your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh  
(It's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh  
(G-spot g-spot let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)_

"Oh my gosh!" Bella yelled. "It's ringing."

"Birthday sex?" I said, confused.

"Isn't that the song you and Mitch danced on?" Emmett asked Bella.

She blushed.

"Can I pick up,Edward?" my angel asked me.

I nodded.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Bells?" said a sexy (hate to admit it) male voice.

"Mitch?" Bella shrieked.

"Who'd you think it was? George Bush?" Mitch asked sarcastically.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"So what up?" Bella grinned.

"Nothing much except missing my favorite hook up."

Hook-up? He didn't mean Bella did he?

"I was a hookup huh?" Bella asked in a playful voice.

I growled. Everyone ignored me.

"Kinda except we never really got anywhere," Mitch laughed.

"So the graveyard scene was nothing huh?" Bella teased.

"It was nothing. We didn't even get to kiss," Mitch complained. "If only Jasper hadn't interuppted."

"It's a good thing he did or Emmett would've ripped your head off," Bella laughed.

"It would've been a worth it. A kiss from you is worth so much more than a headless life."

Bella laughed.

"Anyways," Mitch continued. "How's the vamp family? You get raped yet?"

Rosalie, Alice and I growled while Emmett and Jasper just laughed.

"Mitch!" Bella scolded. "You shouldn't say such things."

"Sorry hon," Mitch apologized. "I miss you."

I wanted to kill him for calling Bella 'hon'.

"I miss you too Mitch," Bella whispered. "A lot."

"Will you visit?" Mitch asked quietly.

"I'll try," Bella said softly. "I have to go Mitch. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Don't forget to call Bells," Mitch said. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you we should've eloped," he whispered and hung up.

Bella looked like she would cry. It broke my heart.

"Elope?" Alice asked.

"Yup. When Bella and Mitch got drunk for the first time they promised each other they would get married," Emmett laughed.

"It was your fault," Jasper reminded Emmett. "You spiked their punch."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett exclaimed thoughtfully.

Jasper laughed.

Bella just smiled.

"At least I didn't promise the headmaster he'd be the first to know if I turned gay," Bella teased Emmett.

The three of them laughed.

"I was drunk!" Emmett said defencivly. "Hey! You and Mitch also said you would have two children. A boy and a girl."

Bella blushed.

"Well that isn't going to happen now is it? It doesn't matter," Bella sighed.

I think I just died from guilt.


End file.
